


No I Do Not Want To Go To The Mall! (or How Maria Hill handles the 'Robin Sparkles' Incident)

by TehSoulCookie



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And she is not amused, Ficlet, Gen, In which Maria is mistaken for Robin Sparkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior SHIELD agents can sure be stupid sometimes, and Maria Hill has to deal with them all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I Do Not Want To Go To The Mall! (or How Maria Hill handles the 'Robin Sparkles' Incident)

“Hey, Agent Hill? Do you want to ‘go to the mall’ today?” The Junior Agent snickered, thinking he was oh so clever for that little jab. Maria rolled her eyes, exchanging a glance with Coulson. 

“That was a long time ago, Agent, and it’s also only part of my cover ID, so it would be best for you to just drop it.” Hill tapped some information onto one of the computers, trying to concentrate on the read out.

“Aw, c’mon,  _Robin Sparkles_ , what about that amazing week and half you had during the summer? I thought you’d lighten up some.” The Junior Agent continued to grin like he was the funniest thing in existence. Maria took a deep breath, pulling the building anger back under her control. 

“As I said before, Agent, that was a long time ago and it’s part of a cover, so just. Drop. It.” She clenched her teeth and turned to glare at the J.A. 

Seeing the glint in her eyes, he swallowed thickly, turning back to his computer. 

Once her back was turned again, however, he just couldn’t seem to let it go. Maria felt her eye twitch as he started humming the tune to ‘Let’s Go To The Mall’. 

“All right! That’s it!” She said, spinning around. “Attention: The next person to mention anything about ‘going to the mall’ or Robin FUCKING Sparkles is going to be on Hulk corralling duty for the indefinite future, GOT IT?” She narrowed her eyes, daring anyone to say anything. The rest of the Agents were silent, and Maria nodded turning back to her work. She glanced over at Coulson, who, if anyone who didn’t know him saw him, looked completely straight faced. But Maria could tell, he was cracking up.

She let a small smirk lift the corner of her mouth, silently reaching out her hand for a fist bump, which Coulson gave her. 

One thing was certain, after that, no one ever mentioned Robin Sparkles again.

That was, until Tony Stark found out about it.


End file.
